Living a Life Inside a Broken Life
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Atuar é o que Jensen mais ama. O problema é quando atuar é tudo que faz, o tempo todo. PadAckles.


**Living a Life Inside a Broken Life**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Slash MxM relationship, Supernatural Actor's Fic, PadAckles (Jared Padalecki e Jensen Ackles), POV (Jensen Ackles)

Advertências: Spoiler do episódio 15 da sexta temporada (apenas quanto a uma participação especial), sofrimento emocional.

Classificação: PG-13

Beta-reader: Fabinho

Capítulos: 1 (one shot)

Completa: [X] Yes [ ] No

Resumo: Atuar é o que Jensen mais ama. O problema é quando atuar é tudo que faz, o tempo todo.

Aviso: Eu NÃO SOU FÃ da Genevieve. Se você é, mude de fanfic, sem traumas.

**Living a Life Inside a Broken Life**

**Jensen's POV**

Preciso fazer algo a respeito, mas já estou tão cansado. Sei que é necessário, que a vida deve seguir e que o mundo não vai parar por causa de um problema meu. Eu gostaria que parasse, que todo mundo visse.

Que já estou tão cansado.

Não é tanto pela presença dela, mesmo porque eu vivo no escuro há tanto tempo que mentir mais um pouco seria muito fácil.

Só que está ficando cada dia mais difícil.

Não tenho mais forças para brigar, simplesmente porque eu já não sei se é importante manter meu espaço. Talvez deixar apenas as coisas ocorrerem seja bem mais prático.

Talvez seja apenas um sonho que vai terminar e eu terei que lidar com isso.

Eu tenho uma esposa que me ama, ao menos como amiga, e que só demonstra querer minha felicidade, embora ela saiba muito bem que meus longos suspiros ao pôr-do-sol têm nome e sobrenome.

Jared Padalecki.

As pessoas olham para nós dois, para mim e Jared, e sorriem. Sempre tem alguém que acredita que somos apenas amigos e há muitos outros que esperam que digamos ou façamos algo que lhes diga que não somos só amigos.

Ser alguém que você não é, como ator, não é tão complicado. Você lê o script e segue o fio da história.

Mas e quando não há script e é preciso ser quem você não é para viver, para não ter que suportar olhares tortos ou para ser aceito na sociedade, para não ter que ser apontado e ouvir risinhos estúpidos?

**Saturday morning the sun is high so I can underline**

**Sábado de manhã, o sol está alto, então eu posso enfatizar**

**All of my hopes to get out from my tears**

**Todas as minhas esperanças saindo das minhas lágrimas**

**So I, I can brighten**

**Então eu, eu posso deixar iluminar**

Muita gente escolhe apenas ser do jeito que é e aceita as inevitáveis agressões disfarçadas de piadinhas e de falsa solidariedade.

Como se fosse uma doença.

Como se fosse uma desgraça.

Não! Minha desgraça é apenas não poder andar de mãos dadas ao entardecer, nem poder abraçar e beijar quem amo sem que haja conseqüências tão díspares quanto gente rindo, gente xingando e gente invocando o santo nome de Deus.

Minha tormenta é trocar olhares que dizem tudo e temer que leiam no meio do meu peito como eu realmente me sinto e o afastem de mim. Que o mundo o afaste de mim...

Porque, por mais que pareça simples, que o mundo pareça ter evoluído, que haja tanto movimento a favor de quem não é o que decidiram que é o normal, decente, aceitável, qualquer nome que queiram, a hipocrisia é a maior marca de nosso tempo.

Não peço e jamais pedirei que nos apóiem, ou que batam palmas ou achem tudo muito normal. Eu apenas gostaria que nos respeitassem e nos deixassem viver nossas vidas da maneira que achamos justa e certa.

Eu adoraria não ter que controlar cada sorriso e cada gesto e cada respirar, temendo que alguém nessa indústria dita de entretenimento veja alguma coisa que possa dar a eles munição para nos enterrar de vez no submundo de quem não tem nem carreira, nem trabalho.

Eu sou ator. Está no meu sangue, é minha alma, meu coração e minha vontade de fazer sempre o melhor. É a paixão que move meus acordares e minhas noites de sono. É algo que me completa e me faz feliz. Não posso simplesmente abrir mão de que enxerguem o ator e não o "gay".

**Will be sunshine in me**

**Será que haverá brilho do sol em mim?**

**I'm living a life inside a broken life**

**Estou vivendo uma vida dentro de uma vida em pedaços**

**Will be sunshine in me**

**Será que haverá brilho do sol em mim?**

**I'm living a life inside a blinding life**

**Eu estou vivendo uma vida dentro de uma vida cegante**

Por isso exijo tanto dos outros, e quero que saibam ao menos atuar para merecerem estar na mesma profissão que eu.

Sei que não é tão fácil assim conseguir um bom papel. Aliás, é bem difícil, mas, se você acredita e se esforça, torna-se algo que vem com o tempo, com o afinco, com o estudo e a dedicação.

Aquela mulher me envergonha de ter a mesma profissão que eu. Ela não é atriz, ela acha que é e sente-se no direito de querer a mesma atenção que eu e ele temos.

Ela teve uma temporada inteira em [i]Supernatural[/i] para demonstrar seu trabalho e ela conseguiu não demonstrar nada além de um talento incrível para ter o mesmo rosto em qualquer cena.

Genevieve Cortese não tem humildade, pois ao menos isso seria de se apreciar. Ela não quer aprender mais nada, pois acha que já sabe tudo e que atuou muitíssimo bem.

E agora quer ser aceita e querida justamente por uma massa de loucos insanos chamados fãs? Como se ela tivesse feito por merecer!

Nossos fãs não são críticos de cinema, nem tem formação acadêmica em teatro ou atuação, mas não quer dizer que não consigam perceber a diferença entre quem fez um bom trabalho no seriado e quem não fez.

Essa mulher quase destruiu a quarta temporada! Nem a greve dos roteiristas na terceira temporada teve um efeito tão danoso quanto ter sido dado um dos papéis principais da série àquela mulher!

Ela poderia ao menos ser linda e atrair atenção para atributos físicos. Quem sabe se tivesse seios enormes, talvez um rosto perfeito ou carisma e presença marcante, lutasse com as armas que tem, mas nem isso!

Eu comecei minha carreira como modelo e não me envergonho, mas vamos nos ater à realidade: eu posso. Minha aparência sempre foi algo de chamar a atenção. Não é mais o cerne da minha carreira, nem gostaria que fosse. Não sou apenas um sujeito bonito. Ou espero não ser, porque amo verdadeiramente a profissão que escolhi. Atuar faz parte de quem eu sou, está entranhado em meu sangue, ossos e músculos. Que me tirem tudo, menos minha paixão por atuar.

**I can't stand off it**

**Eu não posso me manter distante disso**

**I'm turning around the same thoughts behind**

**Eu fico girando em torno dos mesmos pensamentos antigos**

**I can't stand off it**

**Eu não posso me manter distante disso**

**I'm turning around the same thoughts behind**

**Eu fico girando em torno dos mesmos pensamentos antigos**

Ela não é feia, não me entendam mal, apenas não tem algo chamado carisma. Nem tem presença em cena e não consegue melhorar a única expressão facial que possui para qualquer momento, seja trágico ou alegre.

Mas o pior é o orgulho. Eu não me acho o ator mais talentoso após Robert de Niro e sempre quero aprender mais. Estamos na vida para aprender o máximo possível, tentarmos ser felizes e não magoar ninguém – essa é minha visão.

Ser ator e atriz não é apenas saber de cor as falas. É preciso alma, coração e uma imensa adoração pelo que se faz, ao menos no meu raciocínio.

Ela não parece levar a sério e acha que tudo está perfeito e ótimo.

Hoje não é um bom dia. Vamos começar a filmar um dos episódios, _The French Mistake_, e vou ter que contracenar com Genevieve em seu papel único: esposa de Padalecki.

Já estou tão cansado...

Só que não posso me dar a esse luxo se eu acredito no amor que sinto por ele. Jared não é como eu. Tem outra visão, faz coisas que acha que são as mais certas, mas, sinceramente, por maior que seja meu amor, existe um limite, o meu amor próprio.

Não quero, obviamente, que ele apenas atire tudo para cima e saiamos gritando pelas ruas o que somos um para o outro. Não tenho doze anos para ficar me apaixonando adolescentemente e achando que o mundo vai acabar de uma hora para outra.

Gostaria apenas de não ter que aguentar essa absurda promoção desse casamento louco dele. Quem em sã consciência sai balançando a esposa como um apêndice para todos os lados? Ele sabe que o fandom não gosta de Genevieve. Ele não precisa concordar com o fandom, seria louco se o fizesse, mas que tal apenas deixá-la afastada de tudo?

Ela não é uma celebridade e, a julgar pelo "talento", nunca será. Somente explicando que eu não me considero uma celebridade, mas eu sei que eu e Jared temos fãs ardorosos. Acho que merecemos, nos esfalfamos. Agora... O que essa mulher fez? Ou faz? Ela é um adorno que está começando a pesar demais nos ombros de quem a carrega.

O problema é se a pessoa que a carrega, Jared, percebe isso.

**Everyday morning I can play with the sun but I see you again**

**Todos os dias pela manhã eu posso brincar com o sol, mas eu vejo você novamente**

**I wanna forget all your lies**

**Eu adoraria esquecer todas as suas mentiras**

**So I can go ahead, so I am**

**E assim seguir em frente, é assim que eu sou**

Danneel não me dá trabalho, principalmente porque se ela começasse com esse tipo de coisa não ficaríamos casados. Simples, não?

Insinuações de que eu sou gay haverá para sempre. Não vou me dar ao trabalho de responder, nem de negar. Pensem o que quiser, desde que não atrapalhe o que eu faço, mesmo porque já me casei. Já tenho um atestado de "sim, sou hétero" grudado na testa. Tomara não me peçam muito mais, pois já não tenho tanto o que dar...

O diretor chama a todos nós. É hora de gravarmos. Já ensaiamos algumas cenas, eu cumprimento Genevieve com educação. Ninguém vai me dizer como eu devo tratar os outros, pois eu tenho toda a criação que recebi dos meus pais me ensinando o que é gentileza, mesmo com quem não gostamos.

Vamos trabalhar. Dou um bom sorriso para Jared, pois eu o amo apesar de tudo que temos passado. Até quando não é um problema. Eu sou feliz agora, perto dele, enquanto pudermos.

Encenar felicidade e que tudo está bem.

Encenar que é tudo que eu sempre quis e que nossos casamentos são o máximo da demonstração do amor perfeito.

Eu sou ator. Não é tão difícil quanto fingir que não amo Jared com tudo que tenho.

O grande teatro da vida real supera em muito o nosso ofício de atores.

- "Gravando!"

Respiro fundo. Hora de atuar... Se bem que, eu nunca paro de atuar, não é mesmo?

**Will be sunshine in me**

**Será que haverá brilho do sol em mim?**

**I'm living a life inside a broken life**

**Estou vivendo uma vida dentro de uma vida em pedaços**

**Will be sunshine in me**

**Será que haverá brilho do sol em mim?**

**I'm living a life inside a blinding life**

**Eu estou vivendo uma vida dentro de uma vida cegante**


End file.
